The New Dark Lord
by TheFlowerOfTheCourt
Summary: Before the 'Voldemort Era' ministry could be replaced, they took their chance to imprison him with the help of his 'friends'. Haunted by his worst memories at the hands of the Dementors, Harry starts to plot his eventual escape from Azkaban and his revenge on the world. To enact his revenge he seeks out to enlist the help of Grindelwald himself. Dark!Harry; Will be Harry/Gabrielle.
1. Prologue

**AN: This is just an idea that i had pop into mind that i couldn't get out of it. I have seen many 'still at Hogwarts' Harry's who turn dark, but i haven't really seen many 'after Hogwarts' Harry's who have. This is about a Harry who gets sent to Azkaban after his defeat of Voldemort for the 'crimes' he had to commit along the way. (i.e. killing voldemort, breaking into Gringotts, stealing from a vault, and ect.) As Harry's mind is darkened by the Dementors he starts to plot his revenge on the wizarding world who never seem to learn from past mistakes. I am not sure if i am going to make this a full length story or not, but if the response is positive and the readers would like me to, then it is up to you all to let me know in a review or pm, and i will continue this as a story if there is a demand for it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about the world of harry potter except for my enjoyment of it. J.K. Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter, i am just playing in her world.**

* * *

_Drip...Drip...Drip. _It was the only real source of time anybody had in Azkaban. _Drip...Drip...Drip. _Judging from his last count he figured that it was almost time for the Dementors to be stopping by any minute for their twice daily torture/meal. It was during these times that the memory of how he had ended up here came back to taunt him. Much like his cousin Dudley would do growing up as a kid. Of course he couldn't remember exactly how long he had been in this hell hole, but if he had to guess he would have said somewhere in the neighborhood of two years so far.

It was two years two much in his opinion. You see most people believe that Dementors feed on your happy thoughts, however, the truth was the exact opposite. They fed off of your worst fears and memories, while suppressing your happy memories. This is why a Patronus Charm, created from happy thoughts, repels them. The problem is that over time your happy memories stay repressed and all you are left with is misery and despair. This effects most people in a few different ways. They are either terrorized by their thoughts, and usually end up going insane and then eventually mindless after a few years. Then there are the ones who like Bellatrix Lestrange, who embrace it and become truly evil. Of course for Harry Potter, he would soon be joining Bellatrix in the latter category.

You see Harry wasn't the typical criminal, in face he truly shouldn't have even been here in the first place. His memories, while evil in nature, they were the acts done by others. Now after two years in Azkaban, all he was left with were memories full of death, murder, and betrayal. It took the better part of at least a year before he started to give in to the taunting laughs that would dance around in his head as he revisited over and over the memories of those he had trusted, but who had ultimately betrayed him. Everyday he was left to wallow in the memories of the death of his friends and allies. Everyday he had to relive the countless hours of abuse at the hands of the Dursley's. And every night he had to relive the stinging betrayals of those he had trusted, as they threw him away as if he was garbage and left him to rot in Azkaban. As a matter of fact, he could feel the air growing colder as the Dementors approached and he knew he was about to relive them all again. All of a sudden memories from before he ended up in this hell hole started to flash before his eyes.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Harry stood over the lifeless body of Voldemort, still holding his phoenix feather wand and the Elder Wand. There were dead bodies littering the ground, and while people were cheering, there were a few who were giving him weird looks. _

The scene changed..

_Harry stood outside of Dumbledore's tomb, in his hand were the Elder Wand and Voldemort's old yew wand. He slipped both into the casket, one as a sign of respect and the other as a sign of his defeat of Voldemort, whom Harry believed Dumbledore held a great part in. He resealed the tomb, never telling anyone, not even Ron and Hermione (which would turn out to be a blessing in disguise), about what he did. To him it was a secret to be kept between him and Dumbledore. _

Once more the scene changed..

_Harry was once more seated in the old hard-backed chair in courtroom ten. The only difference from this time and the one before his fifth year was the fact the chains indeed did have his arms bound. A large majority of the 'Voldemort era' ministry were still in office as they had taken their chance and arrested him before the lights of the day Voldemort died had even faded. It seems the wizarding world never grew tired of the old 'I was under the Imperious Curse' routine. Although I suppose it was clever of ole Tom to not mark most of the Ministry workers so they were all missing the Dark Mark even though most of them still supported his views. _

_Minister Thickneese had died in the Battle of Hogwarts, and it was Interim Minster of Magic, Delores fucking Umbridge who spoke up. How the lucky bitch always managed to escape death was beyong him. "Harry James Potter, you are here being charged with breaking into Gringotts, illegal use of apparition for the period of almost a year, The practice of dark magic, theft of property from a Noble House, one count of murder (how they could try to pin killing Voldemort confused Harry greatly), and evading arrest for the better part of a year. How do you plead?" _

_Harry was stunned. He had just spent the last 16 years of his life, sacrificing everything he had along the way, to save a world who were just going to throw him to the dogs the moment their arse's are no longer in danger. "Not guilty of course!" he replied heatedly. "Everything I have done in the last year has been because it was necessary to stop Voldemort, not because I found it fun or something I wanted to do!"_

"_Be that as it may," replied the bitch Umbridge, "Prosecutor you may present your evidence."_

_What had followed was the worst two hours of his life as he watched those he counted friends or close acquaintances all but throw him under the Knight Bus to keep their own arse out of prison. Apparently the whole, we were tricked into joining him by forcing us to sign a magical contract to join the group known as Dumbledore's Army against our knowledge, actually worked. The two most damning and hurtful testimonies came from Ron and Hermione themselves, his supposed best friends._

_It was Ron who went first. "It all started in sixth year..." he went into detail about how Harry and Dumbledore were 'researching Horcruxes', how they had broken into Gringotts, at Harry's insistence of course, to steal a priceless cup from the LeStrange Vault. How Harry had been practicing Dark Magic in preparation for his upcoming fight with Voldemort. He even told them how, just like Voldemort, he could speak to snakes. Of course, the last part was not a lie. It seemed that once you gained abilities from a soul fragment, you kept them even after the soul has been removed. Harry could only guess the soul acted as a book that his mind had learned parseltongue from. Once he had gained the knowledge from it, the 'book' was no longer needed.  
_

_By the time they finished with Hermione's testimony, Harry had almost wished that they would just send him through the Veil. At least then he could once again be with those whom he loved, as it was clear he had nothing left for him in this life. She had told them about how Harry had been housing a piece of Voldemort's soul inside of him, although willfully or not she 'didn't know', and how he had even forced her and Ron to go on their year long run from the ministry saying all she wanted to do was register like everyone else, and never wanted to circumvent the law. _

The scene changed one more time..

_They had just found him guilty and sentenced him to 100 years in Azkaban, which would then be followed by him being sent through the Veil. He watched in horror as the fat, toad-like bitch Umbridge took hold of his trusted Holly wand, and snapped it over her knee with a grin on her face that would make even the pope vomit. He was immediately whisked away by Auror's to be taken straight to his new home in Azkaban. Harry never saw the thirteen year old girl, who was visiting her sister Fleur for the trial, who was crying and seething in anger at the injustice they had done to the man she had secretly loved since he had pulled her out of the Black Lake. He also never heard the magical vow she quietly made that one day she would help him get his revenge on everyone who had betrayed him._

_End Flashback_

His so called 'best friends' visited him once just to let him know that they were going to 'take care' of his valuable possessions. Apparently Ginny decided to liberate his Marauder's Map, Ron had decided to take his fathers invisibility cloak, and Hermione figured that since he no longer needed any of his book they had collected over the years, that she would just 'hang onto them' for him. After all but laughing in his face they left, never to pay him a visit again.

* * *

Thankfully the Dementors had had their fill for now and had left him to his own devices. Harry had only managed to fight the effects of the Dementors for the better part of a year, but by the time he had given in, almost every positive or happy memory he had had been suppressed into almost non-existence. So for the last year Harry did the only thing he could do, he embraced the pain, he started to enjoy the horrible things he had seen, and he started to plan his revenge.

Seeing as how he had no wand, he was limited on the things he could do without a wand to ready himself for the day he managed to make his escape. He had learned that although him being a Horcrux was the reason he could speak to snakes, that knowledge and ability couldn't be 'unlearned' just because the Horcrux was destroyed. The knowledge may have came to him from an outside source, but his body and magic and absorbed the abilities and knowledge that came with it long before he had ever managed to get rid of the soul fragment.

His bucket list was short while he was still stuck in prison. Master Occlumency, practice Legilimency on the guards when possible, learn any wandless magic that he could, and work on his Animagus form. The last part was the most important as it was his ticket out of here depending on how large or how small his form was. So for the past year, when the Dementors decided to leave him alone, he would meditate and work as hard as he could.

After the first month he had figured out what his Animagus for was. He had the choice between two animals. His normal form was a large deer of some sort, and the one he received thanks to Voldemort's soul fragment was a large snake of around fourteen feet. It was a very large Black Mamba, which he knew to be very venomous.

While it was technically possible to have multiple options when becoming an Animagus, it still held true that you had to make a choice, because your body could only actually learn one form. Knowing that a large deer wouldn't be very helpful at escaping, he set in to learn how to transform into a snake.

Also during the first month, he had learned he could do summoning and banishing charms wandlessly although that was the limit on his wandless magic, and he would have to work harder for them to be of any use. He had also managed to sort through all of his memories, which was a prerequisite to learning Occlumency, as you needed an organized mind before you could protect it. He had been unable to recover most of his positive or happy memories since they had most likely been all but destroyed by now thanks to the Dementors, but he did discover one. While reliving his farce of a trail for what seemed like the millionth time, as he had been studying the memory, more specifically the crowds, to learn who had agreed with him and who had been against him. Sadly, it seemed pretty much everyone believed him to be guilty. Well that is all but one person.

Harry was just about finished with his studying of his court case when he spotted her. Of course he remembered her, although she had been four years older then the last time he had seen her. It had warmed his heart, albeit slightly, that she was crying for him. What really shocked him was when he heard her whisper her vow to help him get his revenge, and then the brief white flash, that went unnoticed by those around her, of magic accepting her vow. It seemed that when he finally managed to escape from here he would need to send a letter to France. Thanks to magic herself, he knew that he would have one person he could count on.

* * *

Six months after he started his quest for revenge, he had finally created impressive Occlumency shields. He was able to block out a bit of the effects of the Dementors, not enough to spare him from his nightmares, but enough to keep his sanity and drive for revenge. He had also started getting the hang of Legilimency, he was able to slip into the weaker minded Aurors undetected, but not those who had basic shields up. He had also managed partial transformation during his animagus training. He was also now very proficient at wandless summoning and banishing charms.

After another three months, he was getting very close to completing his first full transformation, he felt like he would have it within another three months tops. His Occlumency shields and barriers were now getting superb, he was probably top 5% of all Occlumens. His skills at Legilimency had also greatly improved. He was now able to slip inside of any of the guards minds completely unnoticed. Of course this had the added benefit of gaining knowledge of the outside world. From what he could gather, wizarding Britain had pretty much went back to the way it had been before Voldemort had taken over. It seems the wizarding world had wizened up some, although from what he could tell, pure-blood bigotry was still very much an issue. Most Death Eaters may have been killed or arrested, but the unmarked sympathizers were mostly still all there.

Harry had continued to master his Occlumency and Legilimency training for the next three months, he was soon able to almost completely block out the effects of the Dementors and he was even able to keep up passive Legilimency scans that would alert him when he was being lied too. He had also perfected the two wandless spells he could use, although he had not been able to get any others to work. It was only a week ago when he had finally managed to fully transform into his form of a very large Black Mamba. He was pitch black on the top and sides, where it started to fade in color until you got to its underbelly which was pure white. Also his mouth and eyes were pitch black. He was pretty awesome looking if he had to say so. He had spent the last week, making sure he had perfected his transformation and could now change back and forth at ease. It had been weird at first getting used to slithering on the ground and 'tasting' his surroundings with his forked tongue.

* * *

Back to the present now. Harry was sitting in his cell getting ready to make his break for it. He had managed to learn that it was mid June from one of the guards the other day, so he now knew he had been in this hell hole for just over 25 months, meaning he would be 20 years old in less then two months. He was going to make his break during the middle of the night, the same as Sirius had done before him. But for now he had some time, and he was going to use it to get as much sleep as he could because he had a long journey left ahead of him.

Harry awoke to total darkness outside. If he had to guess it was after 2am. The perfect time for him to make his escape. He transformed into a Black Mamba and, sticking to the shadows, made his way from the top floor, maximum security section of Azkaban, down to the bottom floor, lower security cells. It was these cells that had he would make his escape from. Slowly, so as to not wake the occupant of cell number 13, he snaked his way across the floor, raising his head up and between the bars on number 13's small window. The bars were spaced just far enough apart he was able to slip all the way between them and out onto the rocky ground outside of the prison.

He knew his first stop had to be somewhere to get his hands on a wand, and he knew where two wands just happened to lay hidden. He made his way to the shoreline, headed in the direction of Hogwarts. He would need to get as far away from the prison and as fast as he could as he figured he only had around six hours before the guards discovered him missing. He looked never looked back at the prison as he slithered his way across the North Sea, headed for the mainland. The only thing he had on his mind was the revenge he was going to enact over the wizarding world, and how he wouldn't rest until he had crushed them underfoot.

* * *

**AN: Once again as it stands this is just a one-shot; however, if you would like to see this as a full length story then leave your reviews or PM me and if there is enough interest i will continue this story. **


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: After receiving overwhelming pleas to continue this story, i have decided to do so. As i am working on three stories currently, you can expect updates for each story to be around weekly. The first few chapters aren't very long until we get are two future lovers together and begin their training. I will not spent too long on their training as most of it would just end up cliche anyway. Here is Chapter 2 so i hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about the world of harry potter except for my enjoyment of it. J.K. Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter, i am just playing in her world.**

* * *

Fifteen year old Gabrielle Delacour had just finish packing all of her stuff, ready to enjoy the last day of her 5th year here at Beauxbatons. The last two years had been rough for her since she watched her Harry being thrown into Azkaban like yesterdays garbage. For the last two years she had been studying and training almost non-stop. Although now going up into a gorgeous young woman who many would say was even more beautiful then her sister Fleur, she had ignored advances from any potential boyfriends as in her mind she was already taken and would always be taken by Harry Potter. Her sister had also believed Harry to be innocent, but as she was now a married 'dark creature' living in England, she could do nothing but keep her nose down less she join him.

So Gabrielle did what she had to do. She began to learn as many spells as she could, including some of a dark and dangerous nature. Once she had graduated Beauxbatons, she was going to do whatever it took to get her Harry out of that prison, even if it meant she had to break him out herself. After two years of almost nonstop studying and practicing, she was one of the most feared witches in Beauxbatons.

Setting her newly packed trunk at the foot of her bed, she made her way down to breakfast. Ever since Harry had been thrown into prison, she had subscribed to _The Daily Prophet_ in hopes that one day she would see news of him getting out of prison, or worse that he had died in there. So she was unsurprised when the morning flock of owls came flying in and she spotted one carrying her the morning paper. What did surprise her, and make her happier then she had felt in the past two years was the cover story that was on the front page.

_HARRY POTTER ESCAPES FROM AZKABAN!_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

"YES!" she shouted, causing quite a few people to look at her funny. She turned back to the paper and kept reading.

_Good morning readers, it is with a heavy heart that we here at The Daily Prophet must inform you that yesterday the 15th of June at approximately 8am in the morning the criminal known as Harry James Potter was found missing from his cell in the maximum security block of Azkaban. The Minster had this to say when asked about the situation._

"_We at the ministry are doing everything in our power to track down and capture Harry Potter. We are currently at a loss to how he managed to escape the prison as nothing was destroyed and no magical residue was found near his cell. We insist everyone keep out a wary eye, as Harry Potter is to be considered extremely dangerous. If anybody knows anything of his location please do not hesitate to contract the ministry Aurors. Of course the muggle Prime Minister has been briefed on the situation, and has the muggle authorities currently on the lookout for his location as well."_

_I had the liberty of interviewing two of his ex-best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They had this to say on the matter._

"_Well, most people may not know that for years before he died, Harry was keeping the convict Sirius Black hidden from the Ministry. Of course we were all forced to keep it secret for fear of our lives. Sirius Black managed to escape from prison by being a dog animagus, and there is no telling what kind of tricks he managed to pass onto Potter." he said_

_I asked young Ronald if he thought it was possible Harry himself was an animagus and escaped the same way his now dead godfather, he had this response._

"_I doubt it. Not because he wouldn't do it that way, only that he wasn't strong enough or smart enough to ever learn to become an animagus."_

_When asked for her thoughts on the matter of Harry being an animagus, she had this to say._

"_Thankfully Harry never manged to become an animagus. If it wasn't for me, I doubt he would have ever even passed his O.W.L.'s. No I think he escaped the same way he has always escaped from bad situations. Someone smarter and more clever then him has to have been helping him. I don't know who, but someone on the inside must have been helping him, he just wouldn't have the skills or ability to do it on his own."_

_Personally readers, we here at the Daily Prophet have to wonder what Mr. Potter's plans are now that he is out of Azkaban. There is a long list of people who helped to put him behind bars, and we may have ourselves another Dark Lord on the rise. We will of course keep you readers updated as we find out any new information._

As Gabrielle put the paper down, she had a smile so large it threatened to split her face. Her Harry was finally free and she wasn't going to rest until she found him. Her biggest problems were going to be her parents as she doubted they would just let her quit school, even though legally she could now that she had completed her O.W.L.'s. She set the paper down and began eating her breakfast, all the while preparing for how she was going to get away to track down her Harry.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away, in a cave outside of Hogsmeade, Harry Potter had just apparated in. Having finally swam to shore, just outside of the anti-apparition wards of Akzaban, shortly before they sounded the alarms signaling his escape. As soon as he made it to shore, he kept going until he felt the tingle of the wards disappear. He transformed back to his human form just long enough for him to apparate to the same cave where Sirius had hidden, the same cave he was at now. He knew he couldn't stay here very long as both Ron and Hermione had known of this place in the past. He would just stay until nightfall and then make his way to Dumbledore's tomb, then he would be gone.

Harry woke up just the first stars were beginning to shine down upon him. He had decided to sleep in his animagus form as it was unknown and he didn't want to spotted while he was asleep and captured. Slithering his way out of the mouth of the cave and down the rocky mountainside, he started his trek towards the Forbidden Forest.

An hour later, and Harry found himself coming out of the forest close to where Dumbledore had been laid to rest by the Black Lake. Under the canopy of darkness, he transformed back into his human form and made his way over to the tomb. Using a strong wandless banishing charm, he was able to slide the top off of the tomb and once again look down upon his old headmaster. He was immensely pleased to see that it had been undisturbed since his last visit and that both wands were still laying where he left them.

He reached down slowly to grab his Elder Wand first. As soon as his fingers touched it, he felt the familiar feeling of power flowing between him and his wand. A feeling he hadn't felt in over two years. He felt strong, powerful once again and he knew that together him and the Elder Wand were going to bring England to its knees. Quickly so as to not be caught, he also grabbed Voldemort's old yew wand and slipped both wands into the pocket of his prison jumpsuit.

He knew that as long as Lord Potter was a wanted man, there would be no way he could access his vaults in Gringotts, as he actually had received a trial unlike Sirius even if it had been a farce. Luckily for him he had a back up plan. When he had went to Gringotts after his 5th year for the reading of Sirius' will, he had went ahead and had an inheritance test done. It turned out that Voldemort didn't do his homework when he used Harry's blood to revive himself during the ritual in his 4th year, he was essentially 'born' from his blood. In the eyes of Magic, the man known as Tom Riddle became Harry's son complete with a new 'birthday'. Now seeing as Voldemort was now magically underage, his title of Lord Slytherin went to Harry until Voldemort became of age. Of course with Voldemort dead there isn't much chance of him becoming of age so their is no heir to steal the title of Lord Slytherin away from Harry. However, as he was still in the middle of a war with Voldemort he decided to keep the fact he was Lord Slytherin hidden from the world, and thus he would be free to use the name and title without fear of being suspected of being Harry Potter.

He knew that the goblins would have to report to the ministry if they had seen Lord Potter, but that the sneaky little bastards would never have to report that Lord Slytherin had came by for a visit. Harry knew that Voldemort had done the same thing back before Harry defeated him as a baby. While Lord Voldemort was a wanted man, nobody could give a damn about Lord Slytherin. So he used the once emptied Slytherin Vaults to story a large majority of his war chest. Needless to say when he was defeated by Harry and lost his body, thus losing his claim over the House of Slytherin, he was rightly pissed that he had lost over half of his funds. It was one of the main reasons he had allowed Lucius to fail him so many times without killing the man, he needed his gold.

Deciding to get a move on before the papers had his picture plastered all over it, he applied a quick glamor charm and transfigured his ratty old prison jumpsuit into a set of grubby old robes, and quickly made his way back into the forest. He stopped as he recognized a portion of the forest where he had held his death march to Voldemort and an idea came to him. He did not know whether or not he would ever need it, but decided after a quick "Accio" that he would like to hold onto the Resurrection Stone afterall. He fully planned on retrieving his fathers Invisibility cloak from the dead man walking, along with the rest of his other possessions in time.

Once he was outside of the wards he apparated just outside of the goblin bank. He had learned while practicing his Legilimency on the guards that his Potter Vaults had be hit first by the goblins to pay off his debt from damages and theft from when he broke in, and what was left had been taken by the ministry itself. The potters had been one of the richest families having well over 200 million galleons in their vault, which now sat empty of money. He figured that the Black vaults had gone through the same fate. They only thing they couldn't touch had been family heirlooms, books, and other stuff of such nature. While not insignificant, there was probably less then a few hundred items now left in the Potter and Black family vaults.

* * *

The bank was rather empty when he entered, having only one or two people inside doing business. He made his way to an available teller who greeted him. "What do you want." the goblin snarked at him.

In a hushed voice to keep from drawing attention to himself he answered. "I am Lord Slytherin, I am here to see the account manager for House Slytherin."

"Very well, follow me human." the rude little bastard led Harry through a set of double doors, and took him to the same room Harry had been in after the reading of Sirius' will, the inheritance office. "I need you to sign your name to this inheritance sheet using this blood quill to verify your identity."

Harry let his Lordship ring show as he signed his name to the top of the form and waited a few minutes while it began to fill itself out. The ring was a silver band with a large cut emerald embedded in the center of it with the Slytherin crest cut into the gemstone. On either side of the emerald, running along the bank were engraved basilisk's each facing the stone with miniscule topaz set in the band for their eyes. Once the ink had stopped moving across the parchment the goblin picked it up and read.

_Harry James Potter_

_Lord of the house of Potter (gold seized by goblins and the ministry)_

_Lord of the house of Black (gold seized by the ministry)_

_Lord of the house of Slytherin – Vault number 13 contains 50,102,110 galleons; no artifacts; small collection of rare tomes.  
_

"Very well Lord Slytherin, it appears you are who you say you are." he intoned, "what can i help you with today Lord Slytherin?"

"There are a few things actually. I need a sack with an expansion charm placed on it filled with ten thousand galleons. I wish to have all of the books in my vault shrunked and placed in a chest that i can take with me. I also would like to purchase two single occupant portkey's to the best inn in closest major city from Nurmengard prison, i will need you to make the proper itinerary so said room will be waiting for me when i arrive, i would like to empty the Potter and Black vaults and move the contents to the Slytherin vault, and I would like to send out a letter using a Gringotts international owl." Harry told him.

The little goblin had been scribbling down his requests and took a second to tally up the cost. "Very well that will be a total of 57 galleons, we can deduct it from your vault while we fill up your money pouch. I will go collect your portkey's, books, and your itinerary while you prepare your letter." with that the goblin left out through a side door to collect the items requested.

Harry pulled a spare sheet of parchment over to him and grabbed a spare quill and began his letter.

_My Dearest Gabrielle,_

_I first would like to thank you for being one of the very few who believed in my innocence. I must have reviewed the memory of my court day a thousand times while in Azkaban, and was lucky enough to find you in it, or I would have never gotten to see the magical oath you gave to help me get even against those who betrayed me, leaving me to rot in prison. If you are serious about helping me, I have attached a portkey that will take you to me. It is a single occupant portkey so you will not be able to bring anybody with you. I can only hope these last two years have been better on you then they have for me, but if you are anything like you did in my memory of you in the courtroom that day, then I am sure you have men drooling over you left and right. I will understand if you do not want to leave your family and life behind as it is a lot to give up for a guy like me and will understand if you do not show. I will await your portkey for one week after its delivery before I assume you have chosen to continue on with your life. While I hope to see you one day soon, if I do not I still wish you the best and a happy long life._

_p.s. The activation word for the portkey will be revenge._

_Harry_

Harry was just charming the letter so only Gabrielle could read it when the goblin came back into the room carrying his money pouch, an old trunk filled with what books he owned in his vaults, an itinerary, and two galleon portkeys. Harry folded up the letter and attacked one of the portkeys to it after setting the activation word and gave it to the goblin with instructions to have it sent to Gabrielle Delacour in France. Once he had everything and was ready to go he turned to the goblin one more time.

"I was never here today," he said. "If you can make this happen, I am sure that I would never notice if ten thousand galleons just happened to disappear from my vault and appeared into yours, if you catch my drift."

The old goblin just smiled at him for the first time today and said, "Very well Lord Slytherin, it was nice not seeing you today." and with that Harry activated his portkey and was whisked away from England.

* * *

**AN: I will try to keep the updates to this story to at least once per week, more if i can find the time. As always all comments and reviews are welcome, just please keep flaming to a minimum.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry it has taken me so long for this update. I have been busy finishing my community service from my reckless driving charge (speeding ticket) and will be finished by the time this chapter is posted, thankfully. Hopefully starting this weekend I should be back to writing full time on all three of my stories, this one included. Also a note that I have made a few changes to the first couple chapters to help with the flow of the story. The only major changes to the plot was Harry's animagus form and also the way Harry became Lord Slytherin has changed to something i find more believable. Instead of an anaconda I had a few requests to make him a black mamba, so consider it done! I have also received a request or two to make Harry form a sort of 'Harem' in the form of him taking women slaves (note: even if I do it will all be WOMEN. Sorry to you slash fans but a fan I am not). I am hesitant on to make this happen or not so I will leave it up to you readers. It should take a couple weeks to get to the point in the storyline where he would be in a position to take any women for a harem so I want you all to leave your comments on whether or not you would like to see him take slaves for a harem. The choice is up to you readers so don't forget to voice your opinion! Now onto business and enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about the world of harry potter except for my enjoyment of it. J.K. Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter, i am just playing in her world.**

* * *

Harry appeared at the apparition point in, what the sign on the wall to his left was telling him was, Alpine Alley. According to his itinerary, he had a room reserved at _Die Magische Gasthof. _He started his way down the alley, trying to remember the different shops as he passed them. So far Alpine Alley didn't seem to be all that different from Diagon Alley. He passed bookstores, apothecaries, animal stores, a wandmaker, and a clothing store before he managed to find the inn. He noticed that there was no bank in this alley but it made sense as it was a lot smaller then Diagon.

He made his way into the inn and over to the desk where a pretty blonde witch with green eyes and a large bust greeted him in English but with a slight German accent. "My name is Katharina. How may I help you today sir?"

He gave her a polite smile, not wanting to draw attention to himself in a negative way, before answering. "It is a pleasure to meet you Katharina. I believe I have a reservation under Lord Slytherin, and I would like to check in please."

Recognizing that this was the wealthy British Lord, even though he was dressed in ordinary robes, her managers had told her to be expecting she answered with a large smile. "Of course my Lord. I just need to see some I.D. and you are all set."

Harry just flashed her his Head of House ring, showing he was indeed Lord Slytherin. Her eyes lingered on the ring a few extra seconds more then was necessary, but he chose to ignore it. After all he didn't need to draw any excess attention to him while he was here. She had him stamp a sheet of parchment with his ring and handed him the key to his room. Returning her big smile he said, "Thank you for your help schön."

"Your room will be on the third floor, last door on the right. If you need _anything_ please don't hesitate to ask me my Lord." he could tell by the way she said it what exactly she had in mind. He might have taken her up on her offer if it wasn't for the fact that Gabrielle could show up at anytime.

He just nodded his head in acknowledgment and made his way to the stairwell to head to his room. The first thing he noticed when he entered his room, was that it was quite a bit nicer then the rooms at The Leaky Cauldron. He decided that he should probably head out and get some new clothing and perhaps make a stop at the apothecary and pick up some health and nutrient potions to help get his body back into some sort of shape. Two years in Azkaban had definitely not done him any favors.

He added a perimeter alert charm to his room to let him know if and when Gabby arrived. Once he received word she had, he would just apparate back to his room. He made his way back into the alley to take care of his shopping needs.

* * *

Gabrielle was in her room packing. It was the last day of term at Beauxbatons and the students would be returning home after breakfast was over. Unlike in Britain, the Beauxbaton students would all take the floo home. Those students who came from muggle families or from homes who did not have a floo system, they would floo to the Ministry of Magic where they would be picked up by their family.

She was just putting the last of her clothes into her trunk when an International Eagle Owl came soaring threw her window. She took the letter and not recognizing the writing, opened it and began to read. With every line she read her smile grew bigger and her eyes started to shine with tears of happiness. She had never dreamed it would be Harry who would contact her. Even better he already knew of her promise to help him and he wanted her to join him! She was saddened a little when she burned the letter, after taking the portkey and pocketing it. She would have loved to keep the letter from her Harry, but knew that it wouldn't be good to get caught with a letter from him as he had just escaped from prison.

She knew that she was going to go to him no matter what, she had been waiting for the chance to be with him for over six years now, ever since he had pulled her from the lake as a little 9 year old girl. Of course she would miss her family. She was saddened that she wouldn't get to spend more then today with them, as she would be packing her things tonight while they slept and taking the portkey to her Harry.

There was a knock on her door and a few seconds later the head of her best friend Aimee, who had short blonde hair just down past her shoulders and bright hazel eyes, appeared in the doorway. Noticing the still huge smile on her best friends face she asked her. "What has you so happy girl?"

"Just received a letter with news I have been wanting to hear for a very long time." she answered still beaming.

"Oh? What news is that?" her friend asked with a coy smile.

"That, my dearest Aimee, is a secret!" she laughed, not being able to tell her friend that she would be joining the man she had been longing for since she was 9 years old.

"Your no fun!" she pouted. "Anyway, are you ready to head down to breakfast yet? It will be starting in a few minutes." she asked.

"Just finished actually." she replied, shrinking her trunk down and putting in the front pocket of her robes. "Come on lets go grab some food so we can head home!"

With that the two girls left the room and made their way down to the great hall.

* * *

Harry had just left the apothecary with a large supply of health and nutrient potions, which were shrunken and in his front pocket. While there he had came across a rather expensive potion that the shop keeper said was to counter the effects of prolonged exposure to Dementors. The potion was usually only ever purchased by Aurors who were assigned guard duty at Azkaban. Naturally the demand for the potion wasn't very high in Austria as there weren't any Dementors nearby, so unfortunately the shopkeeper only had the one potion. The shopkeeper had said that the potion was strong enough to counter roughly six months worth of exposure to the foul creatures, which while not nearly enough for what Harry had been exposed too would still be enough to get him well on his way to recovery. The only downside is that he would be knocked out for roughly eight hours once he had taken it, so he would wait until before bed tonight to do so.

He was now making his way to the local clothing store, _Alpine Schneiderei__. _Walking into the store he was greeted by a man in his mid to late fifties, who had sandy brown hair, light brown eyes and an average build. "Velcome to Alpine Tailoring. Vhat can I do for you today?" the older man asked in his German accent.

"Yes, I am in need of a new wardrobe. I need five sets of everyday robes. Three in black and two in dark green. I also need two sets of formal robes. One set black with silver trim and the other forest green with silver trim. I would like them all done in your finest silk, acromantula if you have it, and fitted with the Slytherin House crest." Harry told the man, while also picking out some muggle clothing that he would need.

"Das very vell. It vill be ready by tomorrow morning." the old shopkeeper told him.

"Thank you. I will be by sometime tomorrow to pick them up. Good day sir." Harry payed for his muggle clothing and left the clothing store, deciding to make his last stop before he had a late dinner and called it a night. He was going to need a trunk and so made his way to a trunk store towards the back of the alley. The shop was relatively small on the outside, but was fitted with expansion charms. Harry guessed this was on purpose to show what the owner could also do to his trunks. The shopkeeper was a dinosaur of a man. He had to be at least 120 years old and only had a few flyaway gray hairs left on his head with a short white goatee. "My name is Alexander Markov, how may I be of service to you today sir?" the man said in surprisingly good english.

"Yes, I am in the market for a new custom trunk and money is of no issue. What choices are available?"

The man was obviously pleased to hear that and a smile graced his ancient face. "Well sir, we have may options available for a custom trunk if that is what you are looking for. We offer anywhere from one to three compartments, with three different sizes. There is of course the normal sized compartments, the closet sized compartments, and then if you can afford the focus stones and power crystals you can have an apartment sized compartment. Of course we can only offer the apartment sized trunk with the one compartment trunks as there is only so much we can do with having to add the focus stones and power crystals to the trunk."

Harry liked the idea of an apartment in his trunk. He planned on being on the move quite a bit over the next two years before he made his way back to England and would need a place to stay. "Can you tell me more about your apartment trunks? Like what kind and how many rooms it has?" he asked the old man.

"Each apartment comes the same with a master bedroom, equipped with a master bathroom, and a guest bedroom. It has a living room, a library, a kitchen, a personal office, a potions room, a dueling room, and a public bathroom. Unfortunately ten rooms is the max number that our trunks can hold. I should also add that we can sell apartment trunks that are already furnished with a motif of your choice, that is of course for those who don't care about price." he finished with a grin.

Harry took only a second to decide. "Very well, I will take one fully furnished. I want it decorated in blacks, forest greens, and silver. For the wood, use darker color woods. I also want the outside done in Horntail hide, and I want every charm and protection on the trunk that you offer."

The man took a few minutes writing it down and making notes before he answered. "Very well, your trunk will be complete tomorrow afternoon. However, due to such an expensive purchase we require our customers to pay up front." Alexander said.

"Very well, how much do I owe you?" Harry asked.

"Your total comes up to 3200 galleons."

'If I can get all of that for only 3200 galleons I should be set for life with over 50 million' Harry thought to himself with a smile before pulling out his money bag and giving the shopkeeper the 3200 galleons and exiting the store.

* * *

Harry sat in his room later that night, eating the food he had ordered through room service. He was going over his plan in his head and making a mental list of all of the things he needed to do before he could enact his plans for revenge on Magical Britain. First, he had to wait until either Gabrielle showed up or the week went by. Next he would have to search out Nurmengard. He had general idea of where it was located but could only apparate within a few miles of the place due to the wards.

The next part of his plan was most likely the hardest. He had to break into the prison, which shouldn't be too difficult in itself as it only had 1 prisoner these days. However, the hard part would be convincing that prisoner, Gellert Grindelwald, to come out of his 'retirement' and join him. Of course he would make the ancient dark lord take a vow of loyalty before he would ever think about freeing him, but it was his hope to have the man join him and train him and Gabby for the next two years until she turned 17 and became an official adult. If the old dark lord wished to continue to follow him down his dark path then he would be welcome, but if not then he would be free to go on his way, after he trained them of course.

Once he convinced Grindelwald to join him, they would need to find a good place to train. They would need someplace that was secluded and they wouldn't be stumbled upon, but also close enough to civilization to obtain food. It was times like this when he wished Dobby was still alive. He would have been perfect for taking care of the shopping so they could avoid people as much as possible.

Harry set his empty plate outside of his door once he had finished his dinner and went to wash up and get ready for bed. After a long soak in the shower, he retrieved the silver potion that was used to counter Dementor exposure from his robes and drunk it down in one gulp. It tasted like ice and was very cold going down. He sank under the covers of his bed and immediately drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Maman! Papa! I am home!" Gabrielle shouted as she exited the floo at Delacour manor.

"My little angel! It is so good to see you!" shouted her mother Apolline as she entered the sitting room. "I'm afraid your father is working late tonight but he should be home in time for dinner. How was your year at school?"

"It is good to see you too maman! School was as is to be expected I suppose. How have things been around here with you and papa? Have you heard much from Fleur?" she asked.

"We have been just fine dear. I heard from your sister only this morning. It appears that her and Bill were thinking about starting a family of their own but have decided to wait with the escape of Mr. Potter from Azkaban. Apparently they seem to think he may come after their family due to the youngest Mr. Weasley's role in getting him imprisoned."

A dark murderous look crossed Gabrielle's face at the mention of that backstabbing fool, Ronald Weasley. She felt that him and his bint of a wife Hermione deserved the worst death imaginable for their betrayal of their 'best friend'. One she would be glad to help her Harry deliver to them on day. "Zat boy iz zhe one who should 'ave been punished!" she shouted angrily, her accent showing in her moment of anger. "My 'Arry was always 'onerable and did zhe right zing, and zhey betrayed 'im!"

Apolline had heard this argument plenty of times in the past, it was also the reason why Gabrielle did not talk with her sister very often. She felt that Fleur was betraying 'her Harry'. She had hoped that her youngest would have eventually grown out of her infatuation with the man. Now with him out of prison and on the run, she only hoped that her little girl didn't do anything foolish, like running off and joining him. While she personally had nothing against him, and felt that he had indeed been imprisoned unfairly, the majority of the world did not see it that way. "Gabby, please calm down. I was merely trying to tell you what your sister had been up too." she admonished her youngest.

After a couple moments she was able to calm herself. "I am sorry for yelling at you maman. I just don't understand why Fleur would stay with that Weasley family after what they did to Harry. Harry saved both her and my life, and yet she chooses them over him. What have they done for her? Those two Weasley women even treated her like dirt on the ground for the first two years they were together!"

Apolline personally did not see why her daughter had stayed with her husband Bill, or why she even wanted to stay in England. Bigotry was still rampant there and she was treated as nothing more then a creature in their eyes. "I do not know my angel, but unfortunately her and your father are both happy with the situation and there is nothing we can do about it." she told her daughter, giving her a hug around the shoulders. "Now, how about you and I go relax near the pool and have some mother daughter time. We have much to talk about and catch up on."

The two women went and changed into two-piece bikini's and lounged out around the pool. Apolline waited for about fifteen minutes before she brought up the topic she wanted to talk about. "So my angel, I am sure you have read the paper about Harry's escape?" she asked testing the waters. She had a bad feeling about what this would do to her family, and she wanted to know her daughters current thoughts on the situation.

She wasn't surprised when a large smile graced Gabrielle's face at the mention of Harry. "Oui. It was very pleasant news for me when I found out." she said.

Apolline took a few moments to gather her thoughts before plowing on. "You have been very...fond...of the boy for a long time dear. I am worried about what you will do now that he has escaped."

Gabrielle knew her mother was worried about her, and she was sad knowing that she wouldn't probably see her for a long time after today. She wanted to make sure her mother knew what she was going to do as she had been the only one to really understand what she has went through these last few years. However, she wasn't going to take any chances at her or her Harry getting caught over it. "Maman, I must tell you something. However, you have to give me a magical oath to never tell anyone. Can you do this for me?"

Her mother had a bad feeling creep into the pit of her stomach. She of course knew there would be a chance her little girl would run off after the man who has held her heart for the last six years. While she wanted to tell her no and that she was forbidden to do it, but she also knew her little girl would never be happy without him. Reluctantly she finally decided with a sigh. "Even though I fear I know what you are going to do, I will give you my oath. I just want to you to make sure you are careful and don't make any rushed decisions."

She waited until her mother gave her the oath before continuing. "When we were at Harry's trial I made a magical oath then and there to help him get his revenge on those who had betrayed him. Harry sent me a letter after he escaped letting me know that while in Azkaban he saw me while he was working on his Occlumency. He wants me to come and be with him! I have thought about it very much, and I have decided that I am going to follow my heart and join him. He has always had my heart, and nobody could ever take it away from him."

Apolline just smiled sadly at her, a small tear escaping from her eyes as her daughter told her of her decision. While she knew what it was like to be madly in love, as she would do the same thing for her husband Jean if she was in her shoes, it was still heartbreaking to know that you would likely never get to see your little girl again as she would soon be a wanted criminal. Wiping the tears from her eyes she asked her. "When will you be leaving?"

With her eyes starting to water just a bit she replied. "I will be leaving tonight when papa has gone to bed. He would never allow me to leave if he knew, but I must follow my heart and join him maman. I will never be happy if I do not, and he needs me as well. He has nobody left to be there for him, and Merlin himself will not stop me from being there for him."

"You will make him a very happy man, and I am sure he will treat you better then most. Azkaban probably has darkened his heart, but I am sure he has saved a special piece of it just for you if he has personally asked you to join him. Just know that I will always love you my little angel, and I want you two to be careful and look after each other. You tell Mr. Potter I said he better take care of my little girl or he will have bigger problems then Azkaban!" Gabrielle nodded and gave her mother a big hug as she joined her in the crying and giving their goodbyes.

* * *

Late that night, Gabrielle started to pack her things into her trunk. She had left her Beauxbatons robes and packed her personal clothing as well as all of her books that she felt would be a help along the road. She closed her trunk, but not before adding a picture of her and her mother. She opted to take this one instead of the one of all four of them, as her father had never supported her when it came to Harry saying 'That boy is obviously gone down the wrong path in life, and I will not have him tainting my little girl', and her sister Fleur had elected to stay with the man who's own brother and sister-in-law had turned on her Harry and betrayed him.

She took hold of her wand and pulled out her portkey. With a whispered "Revenge." she was pulled away from her life and headed to the one she hoped would one day be her lover.

She landed in front of a door inside of a room of what appeared to be an inn of some sort. The lights were all out and it was hard to see. She brought her wand up with a non-verbal 'lumos' and allowed a small amount of light to brighten the place a tiny bit. She spotted two doorways, one to a bathroom and another to what had to be the bedroom. Deciding to check the bedroom first, she made her way to the door on the right.

She could see him sleeping peacefully, for what she guessed had to have been the first time in a long time. She noticed a bunch of what appeared to be nutrient and vitamin potions on the desk to the side and a vial with trace amounts of some silver liquid on the bedside table. She was still in her nightgown when she had taken the portkey, and had a lecherous grin spread across her face when she got a bold idea. Slowly and silently she made her way to his bed and slipped underneath the blanket. She scooted over to him and snuggled into his chest, draping an arm across him and using his shoulder as a pillow.

The last thought that went through her head before she fell asleep was 'I could definitely get used to this.'

* * *

**AN: Next chapter should lead up to their meeting with Grindelwald. I am taking some liberties here with him being alive. I know he was supposedly killed in the books, but however he lived in the movies. So I am deciding to follow the movies for that bit and Grindelwald indeed lives. Also just a reminder to make your voices heard in regards to the suggestions made at the top of the page. 'Slave Harem' to be or not to be? That is the question and you readers have the answers! So don't forget to comment and review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks to everyone who left their reviews for the last chapter. I have received a lot of feedback on the slave/harem idea and so far it is running at about even on yes vs. no. If it stays close I will lean towards not having one, as I do not want to discourage more people from reading then I would encourage to read it by making it so. However, there is still time to leave your comments and thoughts on this issue. I did receive a few requests from those who want it, on who they would and would not like to see in it. Just for information, if I did decide to do it, this is the list I would choose from to be in it; Pansy P., Susan B., Hannah A., both Greengrass sisters, Tracey D., Katie B., and a few OC's. I am not interested whatsoever in any Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Cho, or Patil Twin pairings. Hopefully this will give a better idea to those who are on the fence if they would like to see it happen or not. Anyhow, on with the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

******Disclaimer: I own nothing about the world of harry potter except for my enjoyment of it. J.K. Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter, i am just playing in her world.**

* * *

Harry slowly woke the next morning with a soft light beaming through the window in his room. He immediately knew something was off as he could feel a soft weight and warm heat on his chest. He could also smell what he thought to be honey and lavender. Slowly, as to not make it known he was awake, he opened his eyes to have a look. What he saw was the most breathtakingly beautiful sight he could ever imagine waking up too.

Gabrielle was still using his shoulder as a pillow and was slowly breathing with her mouth opened. She had long silky, silver-blonde hair that was sprawled around him and on his chest. She was wearing a nightgown and guessed she must have decided to sneak out during the night as to not be noticed leaving. She still had her eyes closed but he could still remember in his mind what her bright blue eyes looked like. From what he could see, her breasts while not overly large, were still perfect sized c-cups that fit her frame perfectly. Judging by the way the blankets covered her frame he figured she was probably around 5'7, about five inches shorter then himself.

He watched her sleep for close to a half hour, ignoring his slight need to use the bathroom, just admiring her absolute beauty. Slowly she started to stir and her eyes fluttered opened. When she noticed him staring at her she gave him the most amazing smile he had ever seen. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever had the pleasure of waking up too. I hope you slept well?" he asked.

"I couldn't imagine a better place to wake up in." she said snuggling deeper into his side. "And yes, I slept better then I can ever remember."

He gave her a smile. "As much as I would love to lay here with you for the rest of the day, we do have quite a bit to take care of today." he told her.

"Mmngh." she grumbled. "Just ten more minutes."

Chuckling he pulled her closer with the arm she was was sleeping on and wrapped her into a warm embrace. "I tell you what, I will give you fifteen and then we must get on the move. I have a few things to pick up today and we must get you a new wand that isn't traceable."

She just smiled and dozed off again, loving the fact he wasn't upset waking up with her next to him. He even seemed to enjoy it and she couldn't be happier. Harry decided to give her another half hour, as he too was quite enjoying having her in his arms and hadn't enjoyed the physical contact of another person, let alone one as gorgeous as Gabby, in quite a long time and he was rather enjoying it. Giving her a quick kiss on the forehead he woke her up so they could get their day started.

* * *

After they had both showered, albeit separately much to both of their disappointment, they dressed in casual robes and headed out to find some breakfast before making their rounds for the day. Harry had spotted a small diner the day before, and wanting to give it a try, he and Gabby made his way to it. They were greeted by a young man, probably close to Harry's age. He was eying Gabby a little too close until he noticed Harry's 'If you stare at her for a second longer I will gouge out your eyes' look. The waiter guided them towards a secluded corner and left them after taking their order for drinks and giving them a menu.

"So Gabby, how have you been since the last time we met? It has been what, almost six years now?" he started off the conversation. Six years had been a long time, and he wanted to catch up with the one person who he knew he could trust.

Smiling at his nickname for her, she responded. "It has been decent I guess, although the last few years were kind of hard after what they did to you. I have spent most of my time training and preparing for the chance to help you if you ever managed to get out of prison."

He noticed the hard look she had in her eyes when she mentioned the way they had thrown him away like yesterdays garbage. He may have turned a cold, heartless killer (at least by the time things were said and done), but she was one of the few things that kept him sane during his stay in Azkaban and she would be the only one he would ever keep a soft spot for. If anyone would ever be able to draw his positive emotions it would be her. "I must say it was a surprise, although a very pleasant one, to discover that you were so willing to leave everything behind just for me. I must admit I am curious as to why?"

She had a slight blush start to creep up her face before she answered. "It has always been you who had my heart, ever since you pulled me up from the lake. While most girls were off swooning over Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, I fell for Harry, the amazing man who selflessly saved me from mermaids and grindylows."

Harry reached across the table and took her hand, giving her a reassuring smile. "Thank you. It means a lot to me that you would still care about me after everything that has happened, and you will always have my trust." he began. "However, I need you to know that the path I am taking will not be a pleasant one. People are going to be hurt and even killed, and I will have my revenge upon a world who would dump me after they had no more use for me. I need to know if you are going to be OK with this? We will be hated and vilified by most of the world, and I will understand if you do not want to live that type of life."

She looked him in the eyes so he knew she was being truthful before she told him, "I have waited over six years for the chance to stand by your side, and there is not a force on this planet that could make me abandon you. If you want to carve a path across the entire world and leave it littered with the dead, then I shall remain by your side the entire time."

The waiter was coming back with their drinks and to take their order, so instead of responding he gave her a smile and kissed her hand, which he still had a hold of.

* * *

After lunch Harry and Gabrielle made their rounds around the alley, picking up Harry's purchases from the day before. Their first stop was the trunk store where Alexander was waiting to show him his latest creation. "Ah, Lord Slytherin, perfect timing. I just put the finishing touches on your trunk not a half an hour ago. Come, come I will give you a little tour of your new home away from home." the old man said happily.

Harry took Gabrielle's hand and led her down the short flight of steps that led down into the trunk apartment. The first thing they saw when they entered the trunk proper was the living room area. It was rather large and the furniture was beautifully decorated with rosewood. The room as promised had the black, green, and silver motif. Alexander wasted no time in taking them for the tour. "Off to the right we have the library, dining room, and kitchen area's. The kitchen is decorated with stainless steel's and black marble counter tops. The dinning room is like the living room, decorated with vibrant rosewoods. The library is done up with the same design as the living area."

He took the pair on a quick tour of those rooms before leading them back to the living room. "Off to the left side we have the dueling room, potion's lab, and your personal office. The dueling room is fully fitted with many different manner of equipment and weapons. The potions lab comes fully stocked with top of the line material and hardware. Your personal office is furnished with similar design to the library and living area."

Once again they explored the rooms he detailed before heading back out to the living room. "Now directly across the living area from the entrance way is a hallway that separates the rooms we have already visited from the sleeping quarters. Directly across that hallway is the is the public bathroom with showers. The right side of the hallway leads to the guest bedroom with an entrance to the library as well. The left side of the hallway leads to the master bedroom, which is equipped with a master bathroom. That section of the hallway also has your entrance to your personal office and an entrance to the potions lab which connects you to the dueling room. Unlike the rest of the place the master bedroom is equipped with Macassar Ebony wood instead of Rosewood. The master bathroom, like the public one and the kitchen, is fully equipped with black marble. Do you have any questions or concerns Lord Slytherin?"

Overall, Harry had to say he was pretty impressed. The place was beautifully decorated all the way through, and the quality of everything was top of the line. He had a smile on his face when he answered. "Everything is perfect and as expected Mr. Markov. I must thank you for your hard work."

"You are kind my lord. I must admit it was rather pleasant to work on this and it turned out to be one of my more brilliant pieces of work." Harry could tell the man was rather pleased with his work, and he must admit the man did do a great job.

"I just need you to show me how to apply the password Mr. Markov and we will be on our way." Harry said.

"Very well, if you will follow me back outside of the trunk, I will get you set up and on your way." Harry and Gabrielle followed the man back to the entrance and up the stairs, exiting their new home. "All you have to do is place your hand over your house crest and speak the password. If it is accepted then you will see a faint blue glow. I will give you two some privacy to take care of this, and I hope you enjoy your new trunk." The trunk itself was encased in beautiful black dragonhide from a Hungarian Horntail, and looked like it could take a beating and still hold up strong.

Harry took a moment to think of a suitable password before asking Gabrielle her input. "What do you think Gabby?"

She made a face that said she was trying to remember something before her face lit up with a smile. "How about the same as you made my portkey?"

Harry gave her a smile. "Beautiful and clever. What would I do without you?" he laughed.

She gave him a sultry grin. "Play your cards right my lord, and you won't have to find out." Harry just chuckled and set the password on the trunk to 'Revenge'.

* * *

Next Harry and Gabrielle made their way to the clothing shop he visited yesterday and placed all of his purchases into his trunk. Harry had almost everything he needed, so they decided to hit a market to fill the kitchen with food to last them for the next few months. Once he had everything he thought he needed, he decided it was time to make the stop at the wandmakers to get Gabby a new wand that did not have the trace on it. Of course wandmakers were forbidden to do this on anyone who was not yet of age, so it was going to take a strong confundus charm to fool the man.

The pair made their way to a building named _Hochstetters_, which had a display in the window with a wand sitting on a plush pillow, much the same as Ollivander's. 'Brilliant minds when it comes to wands, but horrible when it comes to interior decorating.' Harry thought.

"Hello." came the creepy voice of an old man, who was probably only about ten years younger then Ollivander. "How many I be of service today?"

It was Harry who spoke up. He decided to make up a little story as he couldn't very well tell the truth of why they were there. "Yes, my girlfriend Gabby has lost her wand and is in need of a replacement." he failed to notice how Gabrielle's eyes widened and sparkled when he mentioned she was his girlfriend.

"Ah yes, very well." he said turning towards Gabby. "And which arm would be your wand arm my dear?"

She raised her right arm and the man had a tape measure spring up and start to take her measurements. As soon as the man turned around to go and grab some wands off of the shelves, Harry made his move. Lightning fast he pulled out his Elder wand and quickly cast a strong confundus charm on the old wandmaker. The man didn't even flinch and Harry assumed the man did not suspect him of any foul play.

The shopkeeper came back a few minutes later with an armful of boxes. The man snapped his fingers and the tape measure fell to the ground as he handed her a wand to try. "Here you go my dear, try this one. 11 inches and made of elm, with a gryphon heartstring. Very supple and excellent for charms."

Gabrielle no more then took hold of the elm wand before it was snatched away. "I guess not." the old man said. "Here try this one. 10 ¼ inches and made of Yew, with dragon heartstring."

This too was snatched away almost immediately. "Tricky customer eh? No fear I am sure we have one here for you somewhere."

It took her about another seven tries before she found the correct one. As soon as she grabbed a hold of it, she was encompassed with a bright glow and Harry could feel the magic flowing around her. The old man seemed happy with the choice. "Oh yes, very fine wand indeed!" he said. "This wand is 12 inches made from one of the younger Elder trees, with the hair from an ancient Veela Matriarch. While it would never reach the power of the fabled Elder wand, also known as the deathstick or the wand of destiny, it shall be a very powerful wand for you indeed. Of course like all wands made from Veela hair it may tend to be a bit temperamental. However, I doubt it will be much trouble to you my dear given my suspicions on your heritage."

While Gabby was still admiring her new wand, Harry asked the man how much he owed him. Of course Harry did find it fitting that they would both be using an Elder wand, even if her's was from a rather young tree and his was from the very first Elder tree in existence. "How much do I owe you for the wand?" he asked.

"It will be 15 galleons. I can also sell you each a dragonhide wrist holder for your wands at an additional 5 galleons each, if you are interested." he added

Harry only took a moment to decide. After all a wrist holder would be an added benefit, so he handed the man 25 galleons. "Very well we shall take two of your best wrist straps. We also thank you for your services." the old man handed them their wrist straps, along with instructions on how to use them and the two left the wand shop, but not before he made sure the man had indeed taken the tracking charm off of her new wand.

* * *

Gabby was relatively quite all throughout dinner and Harry resigned himself to ask her about it once they got back to their room. He took a seat on the sofa with Gabby sitting next to him when he broached the subject. "You alright Gabby? You have been awfully quiet since we left the wand shop." he asked.

She looked at him and took a moment to gather the courage to ask him. "Did you really mean it?" she asked.

Not quite understanding what she was talking about he asked her. "Did I mean what Gabby?"

"In the wand shop today you told the wandmaker that I was your girlfriend. Did you really mean that?" she asked timidly.

Finally understanding why she was being so shy the last few hours he responded. "Do you want me to mean it?" He asked her softly.

Her only response was for her to throw herself in his lap and smash her lips to his. He could feel her tongue asking for permission to enter his mouth, which he gladly let it enter. Their tongues fought for dominance for a few minutes before they broke apart breathing heavily. Both of their lips swollen from the pressure of their first kiss when she answered. "I have wanted you to mean it for as long as I have known you." she said before returning back to the kiss they were sharing only moments before.

They sat together snogging on the couch for almost ten minutes before Harry broke apart from her. "Come my girlfriend." he said with a true smile. "Let us head to bed, we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."

After he had stood up and pulled her to her feet, she asked him. "So where are we going tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, we head to Nurmengard. We are going to 'convince' Grindelwald to join our cause, and get him to train us until you come of age." he responded giving her another passionate kiss.

The two headed to the bedroom, where they changed into their sleeping attire before climbing back into bed. Once Gabrielle had assumed her same position from the night before, she managed to mumble before they both fell asleep. "Yes. I could most definitely get used to this."

* * *

**AN: So there is chapter 3. I hope it is up to everyone's standards. This story is honestly my favorite of the three I am currently working on, and will probably take on a ratio of two chapters to every one I write for the others. I will still be writing chapters for the other two on a fairly regular basis however. So far I have received a lot of reviews from people not wanting to make this a harem fic, and I must say I am leaning probably 70% towards keeping it just a Harry/Gabrielle fic. There is still time to leave your own thoughts on the matter and the decision is not yet made in stone. As always, reviews and comments are much appreciated and I always read everyone. Until next time take care!**

**AN: Also as this was originally made to just be a one-shot, i am thinking about going back and adding a tiny bit more details to the prologue. so keep and eye out for it, for those who would be interested in reading the added information.**

**Edit: I have gone back through the prologue and Chapter 1 and made a few tweek and adjustments. the one change i made to chapter 1 ended up being something i cannot believe i forgot to do in the first place. so make sure to go back and re-read the first couple chapters if you have the time!**


	5. Chapter 4

******AN: So i have finally made my decision on the whole harem idea. thank you all for voicing your opinions and concerns, but after reading through them there is just to many people against the idea, so i have decided to make this a NOT HAREM story. for the foreseeable future this will remain a Harry/Gabrielle story. Hopefully this isn't a big enough problem for those who like the idea of a harem to make you leave. However, i have not ruled out the possibility that Fleur will join Harry and Gabby later down the line. i honestly am not sure which way i will take that, but i will keep an ear out for your thoughts and ideas on this situation. Anyhow here is Chapter 4. i decided to show a bit on what is happening with the 'enemy' of the story. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

******Disclaimer: I own nothing about the world of harry potter except for my enjoyment of it. J.K. Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter, i am just playing in her world.**

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning to a set of lips on his. He opened his eyes to see a set of stunningly gorgeous blue eyes staring back into his. "Good morning!" she said to him with a smile.

"It certainly is so far." he laughed giving her another kiss. "Did you sleep well?"

Gabrielle gave him a sultry smile. "Oh yes, very well. It may have had something to do with laying with this amazing man that I know."

"Oh? Tell me more about this 'amazing' man of yours." he said playing along with her game.

She rolled all the way on top of him as she answered. "Hmm..let me see. He, for one, is amazingly handsome. His eyes are like emerald beacons that can search your soul for answers. He has few reasons to trust, and will do what he can to protect those who he does. However, those against him will fall by his hand as he is amazingly powerful, and is no stranger to betrayal and abandonment. However, I wouldn't leave or betray him for the world."

Harry pulled her down to him and pulled her into a searing kiss. Her lips were smashed against his and their tongues were fighting for dominance. He could still smell the honey and lavender on her skin as he snaked a hand down to squeeze her rear, getting a small squeak from her. Even first thing in the morning her mouth taste amazing. After a few moments the two pulled away panting for air and Harry spoke again. "Anything else you want to tell me about this man of yours?"

She gave him a lecherous grin before whispering in his ear. "Only that I can intimately feel him poking me as we speak."

She giggled at his blush. He indeed had become rather aroused with having her directly on top of him like that. Trying to save some face, he answered. "Well as much as I would love to continue 'poking' you, unfortunately we have to get an early start today. We are going to have a bit of a hike to get to Nurmengard, as the wards will only allow us to apparate so close."

She pouted but still made her way towards the bathroom. While she went and took her shower, Harry took the liberty of making sure all of their belongings were safely stowed in their trunk. He took his morning nutrient potion, of which he still had a few weeks worth left, and then packed them away as well. He moved all of her things to the master bedroom, as neither of them seemed to have any plans to change their sleeping arrangements. He took out a comfortable set of clothing for today and decided to use the trunk shower, while Gabrielle used the one back inside the room.

Twenty minutes later saw him walking back out of his trunk dressed and ready for the day. Gabrielle was already there waiting for him, looking as stunning as usual in tight fitting blue jeans and a form fitting shirt with a light blue cloak wrapped around her lithe frame, with the hood still down. When Harry saw here he gave her a wolf whistle, while she just blushed. "You look amazing Gabby." he said, while shrinking and pocketing their trunk. "If you aren't careful you might accidentally receive another poking." he joked.

She walked over to him and put her arms around his next drawing him in close before whispering, "I never said I didn't like it. Now, are you ready to get some breakfast before we head out?" she asked changing the subject.

Still grinning, he just nodded his head before putting his arm around her shoulder and leading her out of the room. They ate breakfast at the same diner from the day before and made small talk, getting to know each other a bit more while quietly discussing what they were going to be doing in a few hours. Once they were done, Harry led her outside and wrapped his arms around her before apparating them both to the outskirts of Nurmengard prison.

* * *

Hermione and Ron sat down at the breakfast table at the burrow. Neither one of them were proficient cooks, so most days they would join Ginny and her mother and father-in-law for breakfast. She was sipping on her morning tea when she spotted the owl caring the daily prophet in the distance. The last few days since Harry's escape, the wizarding world had been going crazy. The prophet had run story after story about his possible location, his agenda, and whether or not they would have worse threat then Voldemort on their hands.

Of course Hermione had a bad feeling in her pit towards the latter option. It was true that she had went along with the idea of arresting him. The ministry had promised them a full pardon as well as a percentage of Harry's overall gold once they had been able to force through a bill to drain his vaults. All they had to do was help put him away. Of course she was harder to convince then Ron, who jumped on the deal within seconds. She thought about saying no, but she would need money and she didn't want to disappoint Ron as they had just started dating, and she had been secretly wanting him for years.

Her and Ron had dated for a year when he had proposed to her on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. It was a nice way for the both of them to have a happy memory to associate with it. Six months later they had been married. Thankfully Harry had been very wealthy and they had received 5% of his total worth each, which ended up being just over 5 million galleons a piece. They in turn were well off themselves because of it. The money would come in handy as Ron had decided not to go back and finish last year of school or take his N.E.W.T.'s and was having problems finding a job outside of working the store with George. She of course managed to study for her N.E.W.T's on her own time, even if she didn't return to school to do it. Of course she passed with very high marks just like she knew she would. She was now working in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures's within the ministry. It wasn't a lucrative position, but she could now finally help other creatures gain more rights and freedom.

She was broken from her musing's when a crying Fleur came into house with Bill behind her. "Oh Fleur hunny, whats the matter?" asked the overbearing Molly Weasley who immediately jumped up to pull the distraught Fleur into a bone-crushing hug.

She gave a big sob as Bill answered for his distraught wife. "She just received word from her parents this morning. Apparently Gabrielle just up and vanished in the middle of the night two nights ago."

Everyone at the table gasped. "Do they have any idea what happened to her?" asked Arthur with concern in his voice.

"Only speculations at this point." Bill stated sadly.

Fleur managed to choke out through her sobs. "I think she left to join Harry. He is all she would talk about every since he pulled her from the black lake. Ever since he was imprisoned she has become very withdrawn."

Hermione could see the worry on the faces of the red-headed family. She too was worried. Harry on a warpath would be bad enough, but a Harry on a warpath with followers would be very bad indeed. "How would she even know where to find him? Has she been in contact with him since he escaped?" Hermione asked.

Fleur answered with tears still spilling down her face.. "We don't know. Papa floo'd her friend Aimee to find out if perhaps she was there, and she told him that their last day of school Gabrielle had received a latter and was very happy about it, but she wouldn't answer any questions on who it was from."

Of course the idiot Ron just had to make himself known. "I'm sure it is nothing to be worried about, Harry will be caught before long and if she is with him I'm sure the ministry will understand that he forced her to join him. Besides it's not like Harry was really much a threat before Azkaban. Two years after shouldn't have done him any favors either, especially without a wand."

The mention of 'wand' sparked something in Hermione's mind. She looked to be in a deep thought for a few moments before she let out a loud gasp that caught the attention of the other occupants in the room. "Oh no! How did we not see it before?" she cried.

"See what dear?" asked Molly who still had Fleur in an embrace.

"I didn't think nothing of it a first when they snapped Harry's wand, but that wasn't the only wand he owns and the other two were never found on his person." she exclaimed.

"So what?" asked Ginny. "I am sure he is bound to get a wand eventually anyhow.

"No you don't understand!" Hermione shouted. "He doesn't just have any old wand! He has Voldemort's wand along with the Elder wand!"

"Oh bugger!" muttered Ron. "Maybe he hasn't gotten to them yet, maybe we can find them before he gets them?"

"Elder wand?" asked Bill. "Isn't that just a fairy tale story that parents tell their children?"

It was Hermione who answered. "I wish." she said with a sigh. "It was one of the things we came across on our journey to kill Voldemort. As it turned out, the deathly hallows were real. Harry's invisibility cloak he inherited from his father was the cloak from the story. The resurrection stone was one of Voldemort's horcruxes, and the Elder wand...That's it!" she suddenly shouted.

"What's it?" asked Ron.

Hermione was excited when she answered. "The Elder wand had belonged to Grindelwald before he was defeated by Dumbledore. Dumbledore had the wand ever since, until he was killed and Voldemort stole it from his tomb. I bet you anything Harry stored the wand back with Dumbledore! It is exactly the kind of thing he would have done. We have to get over there at once and get that wand!" she said.

* * *

It was decided that not everybody was needed for this trip. So it would be Hermione, Bill, and Arthur going, while Ron continued to stuff his face and Ginny and Molly comforted a still distraught Fleur. They floo called McGonagall, who would be waiting for the three of them at the gates. They stepped outside and once they had made there way behind the wards, all three apparated with a small pop and appeared just outside of the Hogwarts gates.

As expected Headmistress McGonagall was waiting for them just inside the gates, and opened them to allow them entrance. After a brief explanation on why they were there, the four made their way towards Dumbledore's tomb.

Hermione had a sense of dread as they got closer to the tomb. It appeared that the lid had been slid off and was laying on the ground beside the tomb. Her fears were confirmed when they slowly made their way to the side of the tomb to check it out. Thankfully it had not rained since it had been opened and any evidence would be largely untouched. The four peered over the side of the tomb and once more gazed eyes upon the dead ex-headmaster. Hermione being the more observant of the group noticed it first. "It's gone." she said softly, pointing to the clasped hands of the headmaster.

Everyone looked to where she was pointing before she continued. "You can see the imprint of where the wand used to be. It left a dust free printing of where it was laying."

As the three of them were walking back towards the gate Bill finally spoke up. "Do you think we should report to the ministry about the Elder wand?"

There was silence for a few minutes before Arthur spoke up. "I am not sure if it is a wise idea to advertise to the world the existence and location of the most powerful wand in existence. I say we keep quite for now and make sure when he is caught that the wand is destroyed once and for all."

"Perhaps you are right." replied Hermione with Bill nodding his acceptance. Of course there was some part of her that wouldn't mind having the wand for herself.

* * *

Harry and Gabrielle had been walking for about an hour and a half, keeping to the treeline and shadows as to not be spotted by any of the prison guards. They had finally made it to the prison itself and were taking a breather before heading inside. Harry knew that the place would be guarded by Aurors and Hit-Wizards from both the German and Austrian ministries. Of course he had no idea of the numbers they had inside.

"Are you ready for this?" Harry asked Gabrielle as he snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "There are going to be Aurors and Hit-Wizards scattered throughout the place. Are you going to be able to take them out?"

She was quiet for a moment as she leaned back into his embrace. "I have never killed anyone before." she said quietly. "But as long as you will be there for me tonight when this is all over, I will be just fine."

"Of course I will be there for you." he said as he spun her around and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. "Just be careful in there and try not to think about it. I don't want you to end up hurt or worse because you lost focus or hesitated. We will deal with the emotional side of things later tonight when we are alone."

She readied herself for the coming fight and then nodded. "I am ready. Lets do this!" she said pulling up here hood and grabbing hold of her wand as Harry pulled out his Elder wand.

The pair made their way up the steps to the front of the prison. "Bombarda." Harry said nonchalantly as the door was blasted off of it's hinges and littered the floor with debris. They could hear the alarms going off as they stepped inside the legendary prison of Nurmengard.

Two aurors came running around the corner, one from the left and one from the right. "Avada Kedavra." Harry shouted and pointed his Elder wand at the man coming from his left, as Gabrielle launched a blasting curse at the man coming from the right. A flash of green light was followed by the sounds of a man hitting the floor dead. Harry herd a scream from the other direction as Gabrielle's blasting curse hit him in the chest, carving a large hole into the man, who died moments later.

"This way," said Harry pointing to a set of stairs. "If I remember correctly when I watched Voldemort come here, Grindelwald should be at the very top."

They both set off up the stairwell where they were met only two flights later by three Hit-Wizards. Harry fired off another killing curse while Gabrielle shielded them from the incoming stunners. The emerald green curse, that matched its owners eyes, struck down the man in the middle.

"Sagitto." Gabrielle shouted as three arrows shot forth from her wand at the same time Harry fired a blasting curse of his own. Both had been aiming at the man on the right and a whole was blasted into his chest seconds after three large arrows made there home in it.

With only one man left Harry had an idea. "Imperio!" the man never even had time to reach as the spell hit him. Instantly Harry and Gabrielle watched as his posture relaxed and his eyes glazed over. "I see you have been busy the last two years." Harry smiled to his girlfriend as this part of the fight was now over. Very impressive."

She beamed at his compliment. "Thanks. However, we aren't done just yet so we should probably get a move on."

Harry just grinned at her. "As smart as she is sexy." he mumbled to himself, but Gabrielle still heard him. Harry turned to the Hit-Wizard he now had under the imperious curse and directed him to lead the way to Grindelwald's cell and to kill anybody who got in their way.

* * *

Grindelwald had been shut away in his own prison of Nurmengard for over the last 50 years. Ever since he was defeated by Dumbledore all those years ago. Of course he should have known better then to get cocky during the fight. He let the power of the Elder wand go to his head. He never once stopped to think that it hadn't chosen him as his new master as he had not defeated it's previous master. Instead of defeating Gregorovich, he had merely stolen the wand from the shelf where it lie. While the wand would still allow him it's use, he couldn't claim full control over it. The only reason Albus was able to claim ownership was because, while he may have not defeated Gregorovich, he still defeated someone who was wielding the wand in battle. Thus the wand gave him its allegiance.

Of course, there are always those who seek the Elder wand. It wasn't but just over two years ago when the dark lord by the name of Voldemort had walked through these very walls in search of the legendary wand. Of course he had read in the paper of his eventual defeat at the hands of a mere boy of 17. He would be lying if he said he was surprised that they had locked away the boy not even a week later. It has always been the way of the world. Those with power are feared if they are not on board with the beliefs of those in power. England had long been run by bigoted purebloods, and yet the world wanted to lock him away for crimes against the muggles.

Of course, Albus hadn't left him here with nothing. He had always suspected that Albus held a soft spot for him, and that Dumbledore would have paid for him a subscription to The Daily Prophet all these years only helped to reassure him in this belief. He had never been one to care much for the on goings in England but when you had nothing else to do, you learn to adapt. He was also given regular access to parchment, quills, and ink.

He spent the first ten years of his imprisonment brooding in his cell over his defeat, but eventually he was bored enough to write down his entire life story. This story mapped out his beginnings as a child, his days at Durmstrang, all the way through his training afterwards, and his eventual reign as a dark lord. While some of the things he had done and accomplished were truly terrible, he wasn't really sorry for the way things were. Granted he did regret spending the rest of his life in this damn prison, but such was life. He would always keep an eye out for a way out of this hell hole and to regain some small portion of his old life.

Grindelwald was brought out of his musings when the prison's alarm system went off. It appeared that someone had broken into the prison once more. As the only prisoner in this damn place, it didn't take him but a second to realize they were here for him. With a smile he thought to himself, 'Assuming they are worth their weight in magic, I will either be dead or out of here by nights end.'

* * *

Harry and Gabrielle had just entered the hallway that was at the top of the stairwell. Their Imperious'd hit-wizard was banged up pretty badly, but rather him then his Gabby. Just as they made the turn around the corner that led to Grindelwald's cell they watched as the hit-wizard fired another killing curse into a group of 7 aurors and hit-wizards. This had to be the last of their defenses. They had already dropped 13 others if you count the one they currently had under the imperious curse. Harry and Gabby each fired off a killing curse into the crowd as one of them managed to drop the hit-wizard with a cutting curse that hit him in the chest followed by a stunner.

There were only five of them left now and they were stepping up the fight. Gabby had just dodged a blasting curse when he took a cutting curse to the chest. It wasn't deep but it did leave a pretty large cut across his chest. His adrenalin started pumping harder and his blood started to boil. "Bombarda maxima! Diffindo! Avada Kedavra! Confringo! Incendio!" Harry pumped as much magic as he could into his spells and watched as one after the other, the men fell to the ground, never to get up again.

As soon as the last man fell, Gabby ran to him to check on her Harry. "Are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

Harry opened the top to his robes to check on the damage. "Episkey." he muttered. The wound wasn't very serious and the weak healing spell was able to crudely close it up. "Should hold for now." he muttered to himself before turning to Gabby and pulling her into an embrace. "You did very good today, are you injured?" he asked.

"No, I am fine. Are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

"I've been worse." he laughed. "Come my Gabby. We must finish what we came for and leave this place while we can." she nodded and together they made their way to the cell at the end of the hall.

* * *

Gellert heard the sounds of battle just down the hall from his cell. He knew when he heard the someone start firing rapid fire curses that the fight would soon be over. He just smiled as he heard the sounds of bodies hitting the floor and soon the sounds of the fight ended. It took another few minutes before he heard the sound of footsteps making their way towards his cell. It was only a moment before the intruder's face came into view and he couldn't help but smile.

"Welcome to Nurmengard slayer of Voldemort. I must say I am somewhat surprised to see you. Unlike Voldemort, you are not here for the Elder wand, as I see it in your hand as we speak." Gellert said starting the conversation.

"I must say I am impressed. For someone imprisoned for the last half a century, you are well informed as to who I am." Harry asked half interested in how the man knew who he was.

Gellert just chuckled. "Albus always was a soft one Mr. Potter. He has 'allowed' me to have the rag you English call The Daily Prophet. So I must say that I have heard much about you over the years."

"Interesting." Harry said. "And it's Slytherin by the way."

"Slytherin?" Gellert asked confused at the non-sequitur.

"My name." Harry said to ease his confusion. "I no longer go by the name of Potter, but rather Lord Slytherin these days. Potter has many people looking for him. Lord Slytherin however has no such problems...at least for now." he added at the end.

"Very well." Gellert countered. "And what can I do for you today Lord Slytherin?"

Finally seeing that they were getting down to business, Harry didn't want to seem week by stammering or beating around the bush. She he came right out with what he wanted. "I want to offer you a trade." he said.

"A trade." Gellert copied, taking his time to speak as to not make it seem he was desperate to cooperate. "And just what is it you are offering?"

"Freedom." was all that Harry said for a second to give him time to let the idea of freedom sink in. "In exchange you will give the two of us a vow of loyalty so I know that we do not need to watch our backs around you. After all, you are a great wizard, but still a dark one."

"I am sure that a vow of loyalty is not all you are after Lord Slytherin." Gellert said. "I am sure that you are not looking for a mindless sycophant, as I would rather stay here."

"You would be correct." Harry replied. "I am not in the market for someone to kiss my robes or my arse. I am in need of someone to train me and my...lovely lady. You see she is still two years from her 17th birthday and I myself have been rusting away for the last few years. I am willing to give you your freedom in exchange for two years of your services and the vow of loyalty to us both. Of course you are welcome to join us after the two years when we cut our path across England."

Gellert took a moment to consider over his offer. While at first glance it sounded good to him, he wanted to make sure there were no hidden terms that could come back and bite him in the arse. The vow to him and his rather attractive young lady friend would be no problem. He had no current plans to kill either of them and it would be worth his freedom. Of course two years of training two budding dark wizards was two years he would never get back but he still had a good thirty years left in his life, assuming he managed to die of old age.

When he had finally made up his mind he spoke up. "Very well Lord Slytherin. I will give you both the vow and two years of training in exchange for my freedom. However, I will withhold judgment on following you afterward until those two years have passed. I want to see your potential before I decide. Just know I didn't get to where I was fifty years ago by being lazy. While I will train the pair of you, I will not tolerate laziness or crying over having to work hard."

"Perfect." Harry smiled. "Once you give the vow we will have you out of here and we shall be on our way."

Gellert gave his vow of loyalty to the pair, sealing it in magic that he could never betray the two of them. Harry paid close attention to his words to make sure he left no loopholes. When he was satisfied that him and his Gabby would be safe around the old dark lord, he told him to stand back. "Bombarda maxima!" he said flicking the Elder wand at the cell door. With the full might of the Elder wand the door was blasted off of its hinges and into the far wall of the cell.

Gellert walked over to his table and grabbed the collection of his writing and pocketing it. "All set my young apprentices. Let us head out quickly as they are due for a guard shift in just over an hour, and we should be gone by then."

Harry just nodded and took hold of Gabby's hand once more before leading the way back to the entrance way. As Grindelwald stepped over body numbers sixteen through eighteen, his last thought before he left Nurmengard for the last time was, 'Perhaps these two have some talent afterall. Ten to one odds is always a good start, but by the time I am done with them the world will know true fear.'

* * *

**AN: So there was chapter 4, i hope you found it as enjoyable as i did to write it. As i stated in the AN above, there will be no harem in this, but i am still currently on the fence as to what will ultimately happen with Fleur. I of course read all reviews and comments on this subject and it never hurts to make your thoughts known as they may come true. As always reviews and comments are read and appreciated. Until next time take care!**


	6. Chapter 5

******AN: I had someone complain about how fast the relationship between Gabrielle and Harry was moving, so i figured i would address it. The first reason i have for this i kind of explain in this chapter, so i will leave you to read that. Second, they aren't 3rd years anymore who's only worries in life is to make sure their homework is done on time, and how much fun they can have on the weekends. Even if you look into real life situations, granted i am not sure how things are in most parts of the world, but here in America it is a fairly common thing for people who have only met each other recently to be in bed together. People meet people in bars or clubs and end up taking them home and having sex, and they have no problems about it. I don't find it hard to believe that a man who has been in prison for over two years, and the girl who has been dreaming of being with him for six years would be able to move as fast as they have been, especially as they have yet to 'have sex or claim their undying love' for each other. Anyway, i thought i would address that and now here is chapter 5, enjoy!  
**

******Disclaimer: I own nothing about the world of harry potter except for my enjoyment of it. J.K. Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter, i am just playing in her world.**

* * *

Fleur and Bill were the last two over to the burrow for their weekly breakfast get-together. Every Sunday they would all get together, minus Charlie, and just talk about how life had been the week before. They would talk about upcoming events or plans they had going on. Of course they all loved Molly's cooking too. Bill looked around the table at those around him. Him being the oldest Weasley child, he had an obligation to protect his family. He was sure that there was a storm brewing just in the shadows, waiting for the right time to unleash fury upon the world.

He was indifferent to Harry potter, and thus did not seek to sway the decision to lock him up one way or another. Of course he would still support his family first and foremost throughout it, regardless if he agreed with their choices. That was one thing all Weasley's had been taught from an early age; defend your family first and always. It was one of the reasons Percy's betrayal was so powerful, he went against the things Weasley's held most sacred. Of course it was also the only reason Percy was ever allowed back in with the family.

Looking around the table he tried to gauge the moods of those around him. Of course his wife had been sad and depressed since she had found out her sister had ran away from home. While he loved his wife, he didn't have much contact with her family as time and money to visit France was few and far between, and thus wasn't as bothered about Gabrielle's decision to run off. The way he saw it, she was free to make her own decisions and learn from them.

George of course had never been the same with the loss of Fred. He of course still ran the shop in his honor, along with the help of Ron, but you could tell he had lost the passion for it. Speaking of Ron, he seemed to not have a care in the world. 'Other than that plate in front of him.' Bill chuckled to himself. Ginny was talking to their mother about some new guy she was hanging around. Percy and Arthur were of course talking about the ministry. 'It seems that is all Percy is ever able to talk about...the ministry.' Charlie of course had once more left England in pursuit of a life with dragons. The last one at the table was Ron's wife, Hermione. She seemed to be rather subdued the last few days as well. She always seemed to be reading articles on Harry, plotting ways to 'survive the war she knew was coming.'

He was brought out of his musing when the owl carrying the morning paper flew in the window and landed on the counter behind him. Everyone else seemed oblivious to the little guy, so he paid the poor bird and relieved him of his burden. Not having much else to do with everyone else either silent or in conversation, he opened the paper to see what headlines would reach them today. What he saw, he had to admit, made him slightly sick to his stomach...

_**Slaughter at Nurmengard!**_

_By: Jason Barton_

_Readers it is with a fearful heart that I report to you about the slaughter that has taken place two days ago at Nurmengard Prison. Some of you will remember it as the infamous prison that Grindelwald himself had built to house his enemies. What most people may not have known was that upon Grindelwald's defeat at the hands of Albus Dumbledore, he was not killed but merely captured and placed within maximum security in his own prison._

_Sadly I must tell you that as of two days ago, Grindelwald is no longer being housed as a prisoner within Nurmengard. We don't yet know whether he was captured and killed or is he has joined up with the ones who sacked the prison. What is confirmed is that 19 out of the 20 aurors and hit-wizards who were on guard duty that day were found massacred. Of the lone survivor it appears that the intruder's had managed to place him under the Imperious Curse, and either thought him dead or just didn't care, when he took a cutting curse to his midsection and was then stunned._

_Just who were these dark witches and wizards who are capable of such heinous crimes? When the surviving man was questioned here is what he had to say..._

"_We were on patrol. It was a normal day until we heard a large explosion coming from the entrance hall, followed by the prison alarms going off. Me and two others rushed the stairs, trying to make our way down to help with the intruder's. We were met a few flights of stairs from the bottom by two people. The first was definitely a young veela. She had a hood up concealing her face but I could still feel the pull of her allure. The other was none other than Harry Potter. I will never forget his face. His eyes were burning with power, but his face…his face held no emotion. It was like he was just out for a stroll in the park. Like him killing the two men beside me was no more trouble than swatting a fly."_

_Here readers the man broke down and had to take a few minutes to recover, but he seemed determined to get the entire story out to the world. To know what exactly it was we are dealing with. After a few minutes he managed to continue._

"_He...he hit me with the Imperious. I wish I could have dodged it, but he was lighting quick. I felt the spell taking over my will, I was in bliss and couldn't fight off his commands."_

_With eyes brimming over with tears, he plowed on through his horrendous tale._

"_He ordered me to lead him to Grindelwald's cell, and forced me to kill anybody that we came across. I...I had no choice I couldn't fight it. The three of us slaughtered our way to the top floor where a group of around seven were waiting, defending the prisoner. The last thing I remember was taking the cutting curse and then a stunner."_

_We here at the daily prophet send our regards to the families of those whose lives were ended by a madman the other night._

_We must however take caution. If Harry Potter has indeed freed and been joined by none other then Gellert Grindelwald, what terrible plots do they have in store for us. Also, just who is this mysterious veela that was accompanying him? We ask you readers to be vigilant and we can only suspect on how long before their reign of terror spills back onto England's shores._

* * *

There was silence around the table once the paper had made its way around it. There were tears in the eyes of the women, but none more than Fleur who was all but sure that the mysterious veela was none other than her own little sister Gabrielle. "How could she do it? How did my little sister fall so far as to help murder almost twenty people?" she cried with tears still flowing heavily down her face.

"People have done many terrible things all in the name of love." Arthur replied.

"How can she love someone who would end the lives of 19 people?" she asked. "And worse how could she help him to do it?"

"The world may never understand the minds of those who chose the path to darkness." Arthur told her with a pensive look on his face. "There could be many things that have led them down this path. Not that it makes it right mind you." He said.

Hermione chose to stay quiet. She knew exactly for what reason Harry would turn to the path of darkness. His only friends had betrayed him for a bit of gold. True she only held regret for her actions now that they could one day come back to bite her in the arse. She only hoped that the day it did, he would forgive her. However, she didn't hold out much hope.

"Personally I think they are blaming the wrong guy. Now hold on and let me explain!" said Ron as he was getting some protests from the others at the table. "Just think about it. Other than the patronus charm, name something Harry was ever good at. The only reason he even beat You-Know-Who was because of luck. If it hadn't been for Voldemort using a wand that belonged to him, he would have lost for sure."

"Ron! I know you have always compared yourself to Harry, but be reasonable. The man has killed 19 people!" shouted Bill. "Then on top of that freed the 2nd most feared dark lord of our time. I know history isn't a strong suit at school, but the man was almost as deadly as Voldemort in a fight and twice the strategist."

"Exactly! He is a dark lord! I say give it a week and they will kill each other off." Ron tried to counter.

"Ron, you're my brother and I love you, but if you don't start taking this situation serious you are going to get yourself killed." Bill said quietly. "As far as Harry thinks you stabbed him in the back. I know you don't see it that way," Bill added seeing Ron was about to interrupt him. "But I guarantee you that Harry will. He was locked up in Azkaban for over two years. There is no telling what that place has done to his mind."

Apparently the last part was a bad idea to voice as Fleur let out a strangled cry when she heard it. "You don't think he will hurt her do you?" she said talking about Gabrielle.

Bill honestly didn't know. She was already growing into a very beautiful woman from the few times he had seen her, and if Harry's mind was starting to slip from Azkaban there was no telling what kind of things he could be doing to her. Of course his wife was in no need to hear that so he lied. "I doubt he would hurt her. He can't have too many people on his side, and he would need someone there to help him back to health. There is no telling what physical shape he is in either and they don't exactly feed you much in prison. I bet he has her nursing him back to health."

"Yes well, hopefully she gets her wits about her and leaves him." Molly said. "That boy can be very cunning, he even had us tricked for almost seven years! There is no telling what he may have done to our little Ginny."

"You know Harry did let slip that the sorting hat had wanted to place him in Slytherin." Ron added. "I bet he had been planning his take over for a long time as he even told me that he told the hat to put him in Gryffindor. We all know that his relatives treated him poorly. What if it is because they knew what kind of person he was going to turn out to be?"

"Regardless," said Bill. "I think we all need to strengthen the wards around our homes. There is no telling when and where he will strike next, but I am sure we are somewhere on his list."

* * *

Meanwhile, in southern France, Jean and Apolline Delacour had also just read the morning paper. "I swear Apolline, if I find out she has joined that boy, I will have her disowned. I will not have her ruining our family's reputation over some fake love tryst!" Jean shouted.

"You will do no such thing Jean!" Apolline shouted. "She is our daughter regardless of what decisions she has made. The last thing we need is to turn on her. You two haven't exactly seen eye to eye lately. Do you still think she would choose you over him?"

"It's because he must have her brainwashed!" he yelled. "There is no way that it is natural for a 9 year old to be infatuated with someone almost six years older than her."

"Brainwashed?" she said not believing the crap spewing from her husband's mouth. "Perhaps if you had spent more time with her instead of fawning all over Fleur, you might have seen that the girl's feelings for the boy were real!"

"I never ignored her!" he said getting mad.

"You spent the last three years doting all over her and her husband and that despicable Weasley family, that you never even noticed we were losing our little girl!"

"The Weasley's are a good light-sided family! They are good for her." He said defending his daughters husband.

"Light-sided? More like they are just hiding it better than the rest. That whole family stabbed that poor boy in the back and threw him to the wolves!" she yelled.

"I will not anyone defending a crazed murderer in this house!" Jean shouted.

"Yes," Apolline started as she began to leave the room. "If you allow this war to come to our home, this house shall find me gone when it does." With that she left to her room.

* * *

Harry awoke to the rustling of the gorgeous blonde that lay draped across his shoulder. "Good morning my Gabby." he said.

She smiled at his possessive use of her nickname. A possessiveness she had used herself many times in the past when talking about 'her Harry'. Of course most of the time she had never even realized she had said it the way she did. "Good morning to you." She said reaching up to give him a kiss. While enjoying just laying in bed with Gabby, Harry took a moment to reflect on what had happened yesterday. He wasn't sad about what they had done, as freeing Grindelwald was vital to their future plans and success. It needed to be done.

Once they had left from Nurmengard, they had all three taken a portkey back to town. They only had maybe little more than an hour before news of the prison break was discovered and Grindelwald would be needing a new wand, as well as a new wardrobe. They figured there would be no need for any disguise as the last time the public had seen Gellert's face was more than fifty years ago. Needless to say, the chances of him being recognized were slim to none at the moment.

Just over an hour later the three of them had left from magical Berlin, hometown of Gellert, with all of the supplies they would need for a while. Harry decided to use a strategy similar to what Hermione, Ron, and he had used while on the run a few years ago. They would stay at one location under a fidelius charm for no longer than a week before moving on. The first place they had decided on was in Australia. After getting the fidelius charm up they had all decided to just call it a night.

The two rolled out of bed and made their way to the showers. While they didn't have the luxury to take their time to establish a relationship, being wanted criminals makes it harder to go on dates, they still weren't going to rush things after only a few days. So naturally, Harry let Gabby have the master bathroom, while Harry took his clothes and made his way to the guest bathroom. Gellert was just coming out as he made his way to the bathroom.

"So how did you sleep last night compared to the last fifty years?" Harry asked with a small grin, knowing that it was probably like heaven to the old dark lord compared to Nurmengard.

"Not bad at all actually. I must say I like what you have done with the place. They didn't make trunks like this back in my day." The man was clearly in a good mood after being out of prison for the first time in over fifty years.

"Yes." Said Harry. "The things we can achieve with magic truly are remarkable."

"That they are lad." He said. "Once we have finished breakfast I shall go over with the pair of you what exactly we will be doing for the next two years."

"Very well, I will pass the message on to Gabrielle after I shower."

"Quite a girl you have there Mr. Potter. Reminds me a bit of a woman I met back in the twenties. She too was of amazing beauty, as smart as they come, and her loyalty was second to none. Just a suggestion, don't let her get away lad. Trust me you will regret it." He had a pensive look on his face, as if he was trying to remember on old memory that was both painful and amazing at the same time."

"Yes she truly is something. We may have not have known each other very long, but she has something about her that just draws me in. Of course there is the added bonus of her being probably the most gorgeous girl I have yet to see." With that thought Harry entered the bathroom to take his shower, where he pondered his last conversation.

Harry after his time in Azkaban didn't have much left in the way of happiness but he knew that as long as he had Gabby then he would be able to keep going and have the drive to do what he needed to do without completely falling off the deep end. While he fully intended to bring the entire of England to its knees before handing the reigns over to Gellert, assuming he stayed with him after the two years, he never wanted to become like some of Voldemort's death eaters who would rape, torture, and murder anyone they felt like.

While Harry fully understood and accepted that he would have to kill many people in the coming years, and probably torture his fair share as well, he wasn't one for harming those who were truly innocent and were not involved in the war without a reason. Gabby was the one who could keep him from turning into the type of monster who would do that. Gellert had described her almost perfectly. She was very smart and super loyal. Of course she was also amazingly beautiful, which was only enhanced by her veela nature. Yes while he may have not known her very long, he indeed had no plans to screw up his relationship with her.

* * *

After breakfast the three of them took a seat in the library to begin their planning. Harry took a seat across from Gellert and was rewarded with a beautiful blonde in his lap. "So…" Gellert began. "You two have set out on a path to revenge and it is now my job to prepare you for what you need to know in the coming fight. Over the next two years you will of course be learning a vast array of skills, knowledge, and spells that will help you in the combat side of things. You will also be learning the tactical, political, and the historical side of things. While the latter group may not seem as important you can trust me that it is. Throughout history there have been many, and will always continue to be, those who have wanted power and control and would stop at no ends to achieve it. While many have had varying degrees of success throughout the years, they all eventually fell over time.

There are many different reasons and excuses for why they were defeated and you two will be studying each prevalent dark lord or lady to learn what they did correctly and what they did that led to their downfall. Once you understand the many different ways things went wrong for those in the past and learn from their mistakes, the better chance of coming out alive you will have." While Gellert was many things in life, he was also a scholar. He himself had studied every previous dark lord he could think of to try and learn the correct way 'not to fail'. However, for every way there is to correctly be a 'dark lord', there always seem to be two more ways to do it wrong. "You will both need to exercise and be in tip top shape. There may be times where you have to fight your way out of a situation, and it won't do you any good to fall to exhaustion. You will both need to be proficient in Occlumency and Legilimency. If one of you know how to already, you can assist in teaching the other."

The three sat together planning a schedule for the next couple of hours. Over the course of the next two years, Harry and Gabby were going to learn as much as Gellert could teach them. Of course their schedule would be flexible but once they had it complete it looked something like this…

7-8am Morning workout

8-8:30am Shower

8:30-9am Breakfast

9-11am Occlumency/Legilimency training

11-12pm Lunch

12-3pm Learning spells/dark arts

3-5pm Dueling/tactical training

5-6pm Dinner

6-7pm Politics/History

7-11pm Free time

11pm Bed

Granted it was only a rough draft and there would be days when Gellert had said they would be taking off to put their skills to 'practical use'. He told them that they needed to make their names known while they were still in the papers, if they wanted to gain any kind of support or following. Two years with no activity and any potential allies may be scared off, thinking you are weak.

He had a good point, and Harry trusted the man to be more knowledgeable in the ways of being a dark lord, considering the man was one for almost 20 years.

Something that Harry had brought up to Gellert that he was interested to know, and that he knew Gellert himself had interest in, was the Deathly Hallows. Harry now owned two of the three and he would soon be reclaiming his father's invisibility cloak from the fool Ron Weasley as soon as possible. Gellert had already told them that they wouldn't being their training until tomorrow, so Harry decided that he would bring the subject up with him later that night.

* * *

It was just after dinner and the three were once again in the library. They had continued their sitting arrangements from this morning. "So Gellert, what can you tell me about the Deathly Hallows?"

"Oho, know about those do you?" he said with mild surprise. "I wondered if you only knew about the wand or if you had properly done your homework. It is rather a surprise to tell you the truth. There are not too many believers left out there in the world these days. Most believing it to just be a child's fairy tale."

"Yes, you can thank Albus for that." Harry told him. "Of course as always we had to wade through miles of his damn riddles and hidden messages. Why the man could never give a straight answer I will never know."

Gellert gave a loud laugh at that. "Albus never was one for being straight forward was he? No, he always did prefer to make you think and do your own work to find your solutions. A great idea mind you, it does help one learn in the long run. However, even in dire situations the man couldn't give a straight answer."

"We only ever got as far as what the items were and what their most common uses were. We never had the chance to determine what they did together, only knowing it was supposed to make one the 'master of death'."

"Master of death…" he once again took on a pensive look for a moment before answering. "Of course most people always sought the Elder wand while the others were largely ignored. Granted the Invisibility cloak was only ever seen a few times throughout the course of history. The Resurrection stone too for that matter."

Here Harry interrupted him to add his own bit of knowledge. "Well the cloak was passed down from father to son all the way from Ignotus to myself. Of course those bastards who stabbed me in the back also stole my possessions, the cloak included. However, I will be getting it back one day soon. As for the ring, I am not sure how it came into their possession, but it was made into a ring and passed down through the family line of the Gaunts, who were the last living relatives of Salazar Slytherin. I actually have possession of the stone now, although I have yet to use it since the night i killed Voldemort."

"Hmm…" Gellert sat still for a moment, processing this new information. "Perhaps it was also passed from father to son after Cadmus ended his life. You never know, perhaps you and Voldemort are very distantly related. Of course, most pure-blooded families in Britain usually are." He said laughing.

Harry didn't really want to believe that to be the case. The fact he was related to Voldemort, even very distantly, wasn't something that he would ever admit too. Gellert broke him from his musings. "Anyhow, the legend goes that when you have united all three of the Hallows the user is supposed to be the master of death. The wand was to cause death, the stone was to bring those dead back to life, and the cloak was to shield one from even death himself."

While he took a sip from his glass of firewhiskey, Gabby took a chance to speak up. "But the stone doesn't actually bring back the dead, and while an invisibility cloak can keep you hidden it does not keep one from dying."

"Very astute of you." He said. "That was actually my next point. As Gabrielle said the stone and cloak by themselves do not specifically do as they are stated to. These facts have caused many arguments and debates between believers of whether the legends are true, false, or only partially true. As for my own theory, I think there is a missing piece to the equation. Something that when combined with the Hallows can bring forth the true potential and utilize the true abilities of the items. However, what this missing piece is I cannot say. The only clue we have to finding the missing link is the sign for the Hallows themselves."

"Have the Hallows even ever been united under one owner before?" Harry asked.

"I do not believe so, you have probably come the closest. Had you not dumped the stone in the forest you would have had them united for the first time. I don't believe even the brothers allowed the use of their items to each other."

* * *

The trio ended up talking for a few more hours about random things. They mostly spent time swapping stories from their lives and getting to know each other a bit more. After all, they would all be spending the next two years as each other's only company.

That night Harry and Gabby were laying in bed having their own private conversation. "Harry?" Gabrielle spoke up.

"Yes my Gabby?"

"I know it is a personal question, but why haven't you used to stone since you reacquired it?" she knew how much he wished he could have had his parents in his life, and was curious as to why he hadn't used the stone to have a chance to talk to them.

Harry was quiet for a few minutes trying to think of an answer to give her. To be truthful he didn't really know why he hadn't used it yet. He had always wished for the chance to get his parents or say goodbye to Sirius, but he couldn't work up the nerve to do it. Perhaps he was afraid. Afraid that they would be disappointed with what he had chosen to do with his life. He thought that perhaps if they couldn't tell him that they did not approve of his decision to get revenge on the world, then that would make it untrue.

Gabby took his silence as a refusal to her question. "I'm sorry for bringing it up, I didn't mean to upset you." She said.

"No, it's ok." He said. "I'm not upset, I just don't really know why. Perhaps I just think that my parents would be mad and disappointed in my recent decisions and won't even want to talk to me."

Gabrielle looked up from her position on his chest and pulled his chin down to look him in the eyes. "Love, they would never not want to talk to you. They are your parents and they will always love you, even in death. Even if they do disapprove in your decisions in life, they will still love you and be with you always."

"Yes, but how could I be sure? My parents fought and died against people like me, how can I know that they will still love me even through everything I have done?"

"Your parents did die fighting for what they believed in…they also died for you! Anyone who loves someone enough to die for them would never stop, even if that person made the worst possible decisions they could. All you have to do is three turns in your palm to prove me right."

Harry felt better after her words. Of course, he still didn't have enough of his old 'Gryffindor courage' to find out, but perhaps one day he would. "Thank you…for everything." He said "I don't think I would have ever even made it through Azkaban without you, and I damn sure don't think I will be able to make it through the coming years without you by my side."

She couldn't help the tear that fell from her eye after he said that. They had been together for a few days now and she still couldn't believe it wasn't all just a dream. She knew how cruel the world was and could be, but to have her greatest dream come true was something she had a hard time believing at times. She stretched up to him and fiercely planted her lips on his, kissing him as if her life depended on it. After a few moments she broke away and settled back into his arms. "You don't have to thank me. You have given me more than I could ever dream of giving you."

Harry couldn't help but smile and try to figure out how it was he became the luckiest man in the world. Of course that would be a question he didn't think he would ever find the answer to. The last thing he said before they both fell asleep was, "Funny, you took that last sentence right out of my mouth."

* * *

**AN: I don't plan on spending forever on the actual two years of training. Most of it would just end up being cliche, so i will probably split it into a couple chapters. I will probably just gloss over the training itself for the most part and just write about the other major stuff they do during that time. This will help make sure there isn't a huge lull in the story and we can see some action. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story so far and until next time, enjoy!  
**


End file.
